Never SeungHan Ver
by LulluBee
Summary: "Apa kau mencintaiku hyung?"-Junghan-/"Never.."-Seungcheol-/ SeungHan/CoupsHan couple Seungcheol/S. Coups with Jeonghan/Junghan BxB YAOI Seventeen Fanfiction


Never/SeungHan/YAOI

Pairing :

Yoon Junghan '17'

Choi Seungcheol '17'

Genre : Romance, Little Angst

Rated : T

Happy reading guys..

.

.

.

.

Junghan menatap kesal pada namja disebelahnya yang sedang sibuk memainkan benda berbentuk kotak dan berwarna hitam ditangannya. Dia bahkan berdoa semoga saja benda itu terjatuh lalu ada seseorang berbadan sangat gemuk yang lewat didepan mereka dan tidak sengaja menginjak benda itu sampai hancur. _'Amin'_ bathinnya

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Bayangkan saja, dia harus kalah dengan benda tak bernyawa itu. Sejak tadi namja disebelahnya hanya memperhatikan benda yang bernama ponsel itu, sedangkan dirinya malah diacuhkan dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Yang dapat Junghan lakukan hanya mendengus sebal sambil menyesap bubble tea yang sudah ketiga kalinya dia pesan ini. Mungkin jika ini berlanjut terus bisa-bisa Junghan masuk rumah sakit akibat overdosis karena kebanyakan menelan cairan berwarna cokelat itu.

"Hyung.." Junghan mencoba memanggil namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"..."

Namun sayang tak ada sahutan dari bibir pink soft milik namja disebelahnya.

"Seungie hyung.." kembali Junghan mencoba memanggilnya.

"..."

Dan masih sama, tak ada sahutan berarti dari namja yang sekarang terlihat menyebalkan dimatanya.

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!" Junghan yang kesal akhirnya tak bisa mengontrol emos lagi.

"Ada apa chagi?" Dan akhirnya namja tinggi bernama Choi Seungcheol itu mengeluarkan suaranya untuk membalas teriakan kekasihnya, Junghan.

Junghan mendengus tak suka, "Berhentilah memainkan ponsel, aku bosan hyung."Ujar Junghan, jujur.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka duduk disini dan sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masisng, mungkin lebih tepatnya Seungcheol yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Junghan yang sibuk dengan sumpah serapah untuk ponsel Seungcheol.

"Kalau kau bosan, kau pesan bubble tea lagi saja." Ujar Seungcheol dengan nada santai.

Junghan hampir saja melempar gelas plastik berisikan bubble tea kearah Seungcheol kalau saja dia tak ingat betapa dia mencintai namja berotak bodoh ini.

"Aku sudah hampir mati kekembungan karena minum bubble tea terus hyung." Jawab Junghan.

"Pesan cake saja." Ucap Seungcheol.

Demi apapun Junghan kesal setengah mati kali ini. Dia bersumpah tak akan memaafkan si Idiot Mingyu yang memperkenalkan permainan baru kepada kekasihnya ini yang notabennya adalah pecinta game. Bahkan Junghan yakin kalau pacarnya ini lebih mencintai game dari pada dirinya.

' _Hupp'_

Dengan sekali tarikan Junghan berhasil merebut ponsel hitam itu dari tangan Seungcheol. Dan berhasil melahirkan pekikan kesal dari Seungcheol.

"Yakk! YOON JUNGHAN!" Seungcheol memandang Junghan yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Jangan main ponsel terus." Ujar Junghan.

"Kembalikan ponselnya, Junghan. Nanti bisa mati." Seungcheol mencoba merebut ponselnya dari tangan Junghan, namun masih bisa dihindari oleh Junghan.

"Jangan acuhkan aku, Seungcheol."

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu Hannie."

"Tapi sejak tadi kau hanya bermain game dan mendiamkan aku, hyung." Junghan merenggut mengurucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu kau mau melakukan apa eoh?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Eumm.. Mollayo."

"Kau saja tidak tahu mau apa. Kembalikan ponselnya ." Seungcheol merebut paksa ponsel yang sudah berada digenggaman Junghan, dan sayangnya kali ini berhasil Seungcheol rebut, menyisakan Junghan yang semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku membencimu Choi Seungcheol.." Junghan duduk membelakangi Seungcheol, yang kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Junghan juga bingung bagaimana dia tahan dengan pria berkulit putih ini, padahal dia sendiri sudah sering diacuhkan oleh kekasihnya hanya karena sebuah game. Dia tidak tahu sihir apa yang dipakai Seungcheol sehingga dia bisa menerima namja putih itu dulu.

Junghan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Dan dimenit berikutnya Junghan menangkap seseorang yang sangat dia kenal, orang yang baru saja memasuki Cafe yang sama dengannya. Dia pun langsung mendekati orang itu, meninggalkan Seungcheol.

"Jisoo-ah.." panggil Junghan pada orang yang sedang duduk disalah satu kursi tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Orang yang dipanggil Junghan pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Junghan. "Hai Junghan-ah.." Orang itu melambaikan tangannya.

"Sejak kapan kau berada dikorea?" Tanya Junghan.

"Aku sudah seminggu ini berada di korea, Han. Duduklah.." Jisoo menepuk-nepuk kursi disebelahnya menyuruh Junghan untuk duduk disana.

Junghan pun langsung duduk dikursi yang Jisoo tunjuk. "Kenapa tidak mengabariku..?" Tanya Junghan sambil berpura-pura memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Mianhae Junghan-ah, dari kemarin aku sangat sibuk jadi tak ada waktu untuk mengabari siapapun, heheh.." Jawab Jisoo.

"Arraseo, aku tahu kau itu super sibuk." Cibir Junghan.

"Hehehe.." Jisoo mengacak-acak pelan rambut panjang Junghan.

"Bagaimana kabar mu Jisoo-ah?" Tanya Junghan.

"Aku baik, Han. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Ujar Jisoo.

Dimenit yang sama seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan meletakkan secangkir cokelat panas dimeja. "Ini pesanannya." Ujarnya.

"Ne, khamsahamnida.."

"Silahkan dinikmati." Ujar pelayan itu lagi, dan lantas pergi kembali meninggalkan Jisoo dan Junghan.

"Kau mau pesan apa Junghan?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Aniya, aku sudah pesan minum tadi." Jawab Junghan.

Jisoo mengangkat cangkir itu dan meminumnya yang sebelumnya sudah dia tiup-tiup untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa panas dari cokelat tersebut. Setelah cukup Jisoo kembali meletakkan cangkirnya diatas meja.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku Junghan?" Ujar Jisoo.

"Ye?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu selama tak ada aku?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Tentu saja aku baik, memangnya kalau tidak ada kau aku kenapa?" Jawab Junghan dengan sedikit cibiran dibibirnya.

"Kau kan tidak bisa hidup tanpa aku, Han-ah." Ucap Jisoo sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Tsk! Kau terlalu percaya diri Tuan Hong." Ujar Junghan.

"Aku hanya bercanda Han." Jisoo kembali mengusak rambut lembut Junghan. "Kau sendirian Junghan-ah?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Aniya hyung, aku bersama Seungcheol." Jawab Junghan, bahkan dia hampir lupa dengan kekasihnya itu. Biarkanlah, toh kekasihnya itu juga sering melupakannya.

"Nuguya?" Sudah lama Jisoo tidak bertemu dengan Junghan jadi dia sedikit ketinggalan informasi tentang pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Kekasihku, Choi Seungcheol." Junghan menunjuk Seungcheol yang masih asik dengan ponselnya yang duduk tak jauh darinya dengan Jisoo.

"Ohh, itu kekasihmu?" Tanya Jisoo setelah melihat Seungcheol.

"Ne.."

"Apa yang dia lakukan Han? Sepertinya serius sekali?" Jisoo kembali menyesap cokelat panas yang kini sudah sedikit hangat.

"Dia sedang bermain game.." Jawab Junghan.

"Seserius itu?" Jisoo tak percaya ada orang yang bermain game dengan ekspresi seserius itu, dia pikir ekspresi itu hanya untuk orang-orang yang bekerja dikantoran.

"Dia melakukan itu sudah hampir satu jam yang lalu, Jisoo-ah. Tapi dia sama sekali tak mengubah tatapannya dari benda menyebalkan itu." Junghan memandang sebal ke arah Seungcheol.

"Hebat sekali kekasihmu itu."

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya." Kali ini Junghan mencibir kearah Jisoo.

"Sabar yahh Han-ah.."

"Tapi aku sebal, dia selalu mengacuhkanku setiap kali dia bermain game. Bahkan aku meninggalkannya saat ini pun dia tetap tak beralih mencariku." Pandangan Junghan tiba-tiba menjadi sedih. "Aku jadi takut Jisoo-ah."

"Takut kenapa, eoh?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Aku takut kalau Seungcheol hyung tak benar-benar mencintaiku." Junghan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?"

"Dia selalu mengutamakan gamenya, bahkan disaat kita kencan seperti ini pun dia masih tetap bermain game itu. Dia tidak pernah memperhatikan aku."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja padanya?"

"Aku sudah sering bilang padanya, sudah sering mengingatkannya, tapi malah aku yang terkadang dibilang berlebihan." Junghan menggigit bibirnya, entah kenapa Junghan merasa sedikit sesak didadanya.

Jisoo memandang iba pada sahabatnya, yang dulu pernah dia sukai itu. Dia yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Seungcheol saja sudah bisa menebak sifat Seungcheol yang dingin dan cuek pada Junghan.

Jisoo lagi-lagi mengusap-usap rambut Junghan dengan halus dan lembut, seolah-olah memberikan perhatiannya pada namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

"Seungcheol hyuuungg.." Junghan memanggil kekasihnya yang tengah duduk diruang tamu diapartemennya.

Karena hari ini hari minggu Junghan tidak memiliki kegiatan kuliah sehingga dia memilih untuk main ke apartemen kekasihnya itu, karena dia yakin kalau dihari minggu seperti sekarang kekasihnya pasti libur kerja. Namun lagi-lagi yang Junghan temukan adalah kekasihnya yang sedang bermain playstation.

' _Lagi-lagi game'_ bathin Junghan.

Junghan mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Seungcheol yang masih sibuk dengan benda ditangannya.

"Hyung-ah, apa kau tidak bosan bermain game terus sepanjang hari" Tanya Junghan seraya memeluk leher Seungcheol dari samping.

"Kau kenapa chagiya..?" Tanya Seungcheol tanpa ada niatan untuk berhenti memainkan benda berisik itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung." Ucap Junghan merebahkan kepalanya di pundak lebar kekasihnya.

"Kau kan sudah bersamaku, Hannie." Jawab Seungcheol.

"Tapi kau masih sibuk dengan game konyol itu. Tidak memperhatikan aku."

Seungcheol memandangi Junghan yang tengah merajuk sambil memeluknya, dia tersenyum. Lalu akhirnya dengan berat hati Seungcheol mematikan game yang BARU 4 jam lalu dia mainkan. Menggantinya dengan channel TV, sebuah acara music.

Junghan tersenyum senang saat Seungcheol mematikan playstationnya, akhirnya doa yang selama ini Junghan panjatkan terwujud juga –berlebihan-. Dia semakin erat memeluk tubuh kekasih pucatnya ini.

Dan entah kenapa Junghan ingin sekali menanyakan pertanyaan ini, meskipun dia merasa seperti anak gadis yang sedang galau. "Hyungie..?"

"Hmm..?" Respon singkat Seungcheol.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Junghan, dengan pipi yang sudah sedikit memerah karena mananyakan hal yang menurutnya menggelikan.

"Ye? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu chagi?" Seungcheol memandang aneh pada Junghan, tumben sekali Junghan bertanya seperti ini.

"Jawab saja hyung.."

Seungcheol memandang Junghan dengan alis yang bertaut. Manatap kedua mata Junghan yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dan seketika itu juga Seungcheol tersenyum sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada televisi yang kini tengah menampilkan sebuah girlgroup yang tengah menari dengan liukan tubuh yang bisa dibilang sexy itu.

"Never." Jawab Seungcheol singkat.

"Ye?" Junghan sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dia dengar, saking kagetnya Junghan sampai melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Seungcheol.

"..." Seungcheol masih fokus pada televisinya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Junghan takut telinganya salah dengar.

"Aku bilang Never, Junghan." Jawab Seungcheol.

Junghan memandang Seungcheol setengah tidak percaya. "Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku?"

"Never.."

Junghan menggigit bibir bawahnya, pandangan matanya masih tak beralih pada kekasihnya yang tetap saja sibuk dengan televisi didepannya. "Ka-kau pasti bo-bo-hong kan? Aku tahu kau mencintaiku." Suara Junghan sudah sedikit bergetar.

"Never.." Jawaban Seungcheol masih sama.

"Se-Seungcheol h-hyung.." Mata Junghan kini sudah sedikit menggenangkan air.

Seungcheol menatap Junghan dengan pandangan yang entahlah tak bisa Junghan baca sama sekali.

"Ja-jangan bohong hy-hyung, aku tahu kau mencintaiku, aku tahu.."

"Ck! Never..!"

"Hikss hiks.. Se-Seungcheol hy-hyung hikss.." Air mata Junghan yang dia coba untuk ditampung ternyata sudah tumpah dari pelupuk matanya. "W-waeyo hyung?"

"..."

"Ku mohon hiksss bilang ka-kalau kau mencintaiku, hyung hikss.."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, Never?" Ujar Seungcheol.

"Hiksss hiksss hiikksss.."

Air mata Junghan sudah tumpah seluruhnya bahkan semakin banyak setiap kali kekasihnya itu mengucapkan kata yang menyakiti hatinya. Apa selama ini Seungcheol hanya mempermainkannya? Apa dia hanya berpura-pura menyatakan cintanya hanya untuk mempermainkannya? Junghan tidak menyangka kalau selama 2 tahun mereka berpacaran ternyata Seungcheol tidak benar-benar mencintainya.

Tubuh Junghan bergetar, buliran bening masih terus terlahir dari bola matanya yang indah itu. Hatinya sakit, sangat. Jadi selama ini ketakutannya terbukti kalau Seungcheol memang tidak pernah mencintainya. Dia merasa sangat bodoh sekarang, sangat.

"Hikss hikkss hyu-ung.. Hikss be-benarkan? K-kau tidak per-pernah mencintaiku hikss?"

"Never.."

Junghan menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang masih bergetar. Tak sanggup mendengar jawaban dari Seungcheol. Apa kah Seungcheol sejahat ini?

"N.E.V.E.R, Junghan.." Ucap Seungcheol lagi bahkan penuh dengan penekanan.

Junghan menutup telinganya semakin kuat, bahkan dia berharap kalau telinganya hilang untuk sementara waktu asalkan dia tak mendengarkan ucapan Seungcheol.

Namun Junghan sedikit terkejut saat Seungcheol meraih kedua tangannya yang masih menutup telinganya. Junghan menaikkan kepalanya menatap Seungcheol dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca, menatap mata Seungcheol yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya.

"Hikkss hiikss.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Junghan. N.E.V.E.R." Ujar Seungcheol.

Junghan menatapnya bingung, menautkan kedua alisnya. Dia tidak mengerti maksud dari pemuda yang ada didepannya ini.

"NEver.. Now and forEver.." Ucap Seungcheol, dengan senyum yang ikut menghiasi bibirnya.

"Se-Seungcheol h-hyung?" Junghan mengedipkan kedua matanya. Dia masih mencerna ucapan dari Seungcheol.

"I love you, Now and forEver."

Dengan akhir Seungcheol yang menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Junghan, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang dia rasakan pada pemuda berwajah cantik ini. Ketahuilah, kalau Seungcheol sangat mencintai Junghan, terlalu mencintainya bahkan.

.

.

FIN

.

.


End file.
